


The Case of the Locker Room

by tulirepo



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Minor Injuries, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Yuri has a bad day and it doesn't help that Nikita tries to imitate him on the ice.





	The Case of the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gialiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gialiv/gifts).



> Happy Englishversary to me!!! (thanks Baph for this word)
> 
>  
> 
> I realized yesterday that I opened this series exactly a year ago. I didn’t thought it would get this big and popular, it was just a fun thing I did when I couldn’t find enough omega!Viktor fics. Then it got bigger and bigger, and now I have completely switched languages.  
>  ~~Sometimes I feel bad for abandoning my first language.~~
> 
> High school me wouldn’t have thought that I would ever write in English lol. I didn’t even consider myself fluent when I started this. And now it has over 100k words!!
> 
>  
> 
> Gia dear thanks for brainstorming with me! ;) <3

It was a particularly long training day; that kind of when everybody seemed to have a problem with Yuri, starting with Lilia who nagged him that he was losing his flexibility, and then the English teacher who picked at his accent and grammar. Since it was still summer, there wasn’t kindergarten… which meant that Viktor brought his kids to the rink with the excuse that they needed to learn ice skating, and they couldn’t find a nanny in such a short notice anyway. Which was simply ridiculous because he could have asked anybody; people still dropped everything for Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

The kids being there meant that Viktor was never looking in his way when Yuri did something well only when he failed a jump or spin. He was too occupied by them; currently giggling at Nikita who clung onto his hands after a scary fall while Sasha circled around them, showing off how well she could skate on one blade. 

Yuri tried so hard to be cool with the kids and don’t yell at their father anything rude for fooling around, but he was already at the edge of snapping. He tried to close out all the distractions – Mila and Otabek were having fun at the other side of the rink as they were done with the difficult things for that day while Yuri was still nagged by Viktor and the stupid, hellish hard step sequence Katsudon choreographed him. His two rink mates’ laughing irritated him even though he knew there was nothing more in it when Otabek grabbed Mila and lifted her while they tried to pair skate. 

“Papa, I need to pee!” Sasha yelled, stopping so abruptly in front of Viktor that Nikita sat on his butt from surprise. Due to his small frame it was at least close, but he almost managed to drag his father down with him. 

“Do you also need to go, Niki-chan?” Viktor asked as he watched his son trying to get up. He hadn’t learned to do it in the right way yet, and the blade constantly slipped out from under him. 

“No, I want to stay with Yurio,” he said when Viktor helped him up. 

_Great._

“Yura, could you watch him while we’re away?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said half-heartedly. Even if he said no, Viktor would convince him to do what he wanted anyway. 

As soon as Viktor was away, it turned out that Nikita was completely fine without his dad holding his hand, gliding right behind Yuri with a scary speed for his age. He was padded anyway so that he didn’t catch a cold; it wasn’t like that falling would have seriously hurt him. No matter in which pattern Yuri skated, the small boy was right behind him all the time, even trying to mirror his movements in his clumsy way. He probably liked the attention he got from Viktor when he did as if he couldn’t skate at all. 

“Hey, kid, could you not skate in my way?” Yuri yelled when after a sharp turn he almost fell due to his toe pick catching the ice. He might have been an Olympic champion, but he was still afraid of accidently falling on the small boy. Nikita had the superpower of getting under his feet all the time, and the ice wasn’t an exception. When he complained to Nikita’s parents they told him that small children were like this, and this meant that Nikita liked him a lot. 

Yuri didn’t remember being this annoying as a child. 

Nikita gave him a toothy grin then skated away. Yuri eyed him suspiciously, but as soon as he turned away, Nikita started his game anew. Sure Viktor was annoying, but he made this child with Yuuri why did he need to give him all his flaws? Yuri was pretty sure that the children inherited only their looks from Yuuri. 

Then an idea hit him: a saying he often fell for when he was Nikita’s age. He turned sharply, ice bits flying from the edges of his blades. 

“You should go and see if I’m in the locker room. 

Nikita knitted his brows. “How could you be there when you’re right in front of me?” 

“You can go and find out,” Yuri grinned. “Maybe I’m a wizard.”

“No way!”

“Go and check it out, we’ll meet there.”

Nikita narrowed his eyes, but he skated away and climbed out of the rink. Yuri heard as his tiny skates clapped on the plastic floor; he forgot to put on his skate guards. Yuri used his precious time to practice jumps; he was tired so he stuck to doubles, paying more attention to his edges. However Nikita was back earlier than he expected. 

“You weren’t there” he shrieked. “You were here all the time!”

“Or maybe I was so quick that you were already late.”

“I don’t believe you,” Nikita pouted.

“Well check it one more time,” Yuri smirked, wondering if he should hide somewhere by the time Nikita got back. 

With a dramatical sigh, Nikita left the ice again while Yuri laughed silently. Then there was a loud crash and a yelp, and Nikita started to cry in a high pitched voice. Yuri skated there to see what happened; Nikita laid on the ground, face down, sobbing. Before Yuri could have stepped out to help him, Otabek was there, trying to make him get up. But this made Nikita cry even more. This was of course the moment when Viktor and Sasha came back, the omega paling as he noticed that his son was in pain. 

“Yuri, I asked you to keep an eye on him!” Viktor hissed, kneeling down to his son and taking him in his arms. It turned out that Nikita’s hurt his lips as blood was smeared on his mouth. “Where are you hurt, sweetheart?”

“My jaw and my knees,” he sniffled while Viktor gently wiped away the redness from his face with a tissue. Now that the drool and the blood were gone, his injury didn’t seem to be so serious as his crying made them believe. 

“It’s okay, sweetie, you just fell.” Viktor stood up, gathering him in his arms. “Tell me what happened.”

“Yurio was mean! He tricked me.” 

Viktor glared at Yuri like only an omega could when their child was hurt and crying in his arms. 

“I was just joking!” Yuri defended himself. “And he believed me!”

Viktor and Otabek rolled their eyes while Mila could barely hold back her laughing now that they found out that the small boy didn’t hurt himself too badly. Nikita continued on sobbing on Viktor’s shoulder while he rocked him, tapping his back reassuringly. Sasha clung onto his legs, unsure what she should do now. A few years ago, Yuri wouldn’t have thought that he would ever see Viktor Nikiforov with drool and spit on his clothes, but it had happened nowadays. 

“What did you tell him?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I told him to go and see if I’m in the locker room then he tripped. He’s fine, don’t stare at me like this.”

“He’s only learning to skate how did you assume that he could walk on the floor with skates on?”

“He can skate fine, he’s just playing you to get your attention,” Yuri grumbled. 

Viktor made an unimpressed noise. “You’re so irresponsible.” 

Nikita started to cry harder, sensing how irritated Viktor was with Yuri while Sasha shoot out in the direction of the ice. 

“Okay, training is over, but don’t you think that we’re done with this conversation,” Viktor said, his expression still cold. “Sashenka, come back, we’re going home. “

“But I want to skate,” she pouted.

“We’ll skate tomorrow,” Viktor promised. “Your brother is hurt.”

“I could stay here with Yurio.” 

“Forget about that, miss, he couldn’t pay attention to Niki-chan either.”

Sasha’s big brown eyes filled with tears to as she started to scream, but Viktor lost his temper, grabbing her and pulling her to the locker room to change their clothes. Yuri turned away, meeting Otabek’s eyes. He could see from how he knitted his brows that he wasn’t impressed by him at all. 

“You could be nicer to him, you know, he adores you.”

“I’m nice,” Yuri shrugged. “Usually. He fell on his face by himself.”

Otabek shook his head, leaning to the bench to stretch. Yuri followed him meanwhile the door of the rink opened and Yuuri walked in. 

“Did Viktor and the kids already leave?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Just follow the screaming,” Mila suggested. 

“Tell me they didn’t fight again…”

“There was a little accident..:” Yuri started, hesitating. 

“Yuri made Nikita cry and Sasha joined him,” Mila said even though Yuri glared at her not to say more.

“Ah, Yurio, not again,” Yuuri groaned, shaking his head. Somehow Yuri felt guilty from his silent disappointment, but before he could have say more, Yuuri turned to follow the screaming to calm down his family. 

Yuri decided that he would never have children – it was enough to listen to Viktor and Yuuri’s screaming offspring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve been silent in the past months, but it didn’t mean I haven’t written anything. In the beginning of October I’m going to post my 40k fic for the Live Love YoI Bang. Check out my [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/) for upcoming previews! :D


End file.
